<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【艺旭】调教-纯真诱惑 by DanceInTheCloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733599">【艺旭】调教-纯真诱惑</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud'>DanceInTheCloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【云all】调教 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, yewook - Freeform, 云all, 艺旭 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⚠️私设 勿上升真人⚠️</p><p>▲警告：实际是云all▲</p><p>前一篇是【云赫】调教-惩罚</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, YeWook, 艺旭 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【云all】调教 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【艺旭】调教-纯真诱惑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金钟云来到另一个房间<br/>
打开房门<br/>
里头坐在床上抱着长颈鹿娃娃的小人儿眼睛一亮</p><p>"哥～～"</p><p>正要起身冲过去<br/>
又硬生生的停住<br/>
转身回到床上<br/>
把头瞥到一边 不看金钟云</p><p>金钟云嘴角弯弯<br/>
眼前的小人真可爱<br/>
走到床前 摸着小人儿的头</p><p>"我们灵九怎么啦？"</p><p>"哼！哥你都不来找我！"</p><p>"我现在不是在这吗？那我走好了"<br/>
故意做势转身离开</p><p>"不要！！"<br/>
金厉旭急忙抱住金钟云的腰</p><p>"我想哥了 哥不要走！！"</p><p>金钟云坐了下来 摸摸金厉旭的脸<br/>
"我们灵九怎么那么可爱呢？？"</p><p>"哥……"<br/>
金厉旭闷闷的埋在金钟云的胸膛</p><p>"怎么啦？"</p><p>"我想要你………"</p><p>"… "</p><p>"哥！！！"</p><p>"你还小…"</p><p>"我不小了 我都20了"</p><p>金钟云看着金厉旭<br/>
眼神深邃 不晓得在想什么</p><p>"在哥眼里 你就是小孩子呀…"</p><p>金钟云带回金厉旭时<br/>
他才11岁 小小一个<br/>
软软甜甜的 这印象一直留在他心底</p><p>"哥！！！<br/>
哪有这样的！！！”</p><p>金厉旭眼睛瞪着大大的控诉</p><p>"我也想像赫宰哥还有正洙哥一样！！<br/>
哥 我也想要你～～ 好不好？"</p><p>金钟云深深审视着眼前的人</p><p>良久…</p><p>"他们知道怎么让我快乐<br/>
你可以吗？"</p><p>"我可以！！"</p><p>说完 金厉旭跪起身来<br/>
双臂环绕住金钟云修长的脖子<br/>
看着那双总是令他沦陷的眼睛 向前亲了上去<br/>
嘴唇下的眼皮动了动<br/>
睫毛轻扫唇瓣 有点刺刺的感觉<br/>
伸舌舔了下高耸的鼻梁 来到诱人的双唇<br/>
短暂的碰触之后<br/>
着迷的含着下唇吸吮 再啃咬薄薄的上唇</p><p>舌头试探的伸进金钟云的口腔<br/>
小心翼翼的舔着上颚<br/>
见金钟云没有反对<br/>
开始在里头肆意兜转<br/>
口鼻里满是金钟云的气息 令他留恋</p><p>主动却又生涩的技巧<br/>
勾的人心痒痒的<br/>
也取悦了被服侍的人<br/>
金钟云放松自己 完全放任金厉旭予取予求</p><p>喘着气 带着一丝银线 离开金钟云的嘴<br/>
金厉旭的眼睛已经蒙上一层水雾<br/>
看着被自己吻过红润的双唇<br/>
满足的舔掉嘴边的唾液<br/>
然后把金钟云拉起身</p><p>伸手解开金钟云的皮带<br/>
双手扶着哥哥的胯<br/>
翘着屁股 猫着腰 抬眼挑逗的看着他<br/>
然后牙齿附上拉链 慢慢向下<br/>
脸隔着内裤 蹭着金钟云的下体</p><p>一直幻想的情境 真实发生在眼前<br/>
金厉旭觉得自己兴奋的体温升高<br/>
脸旁的东西 也渐渐传来炽热的温度</p><p>张口含住<br/>
轻咬<br/>
舔吻<br/>
把内裤用得湿湿的</p><p>然后金厉旭向后躺下<br/>
上衣撩起 裤子脱掉<br/>
眼神紧紧的盯着金钟云 开始自慰</p><p>一手搓揉着乳头 一手套弄下体<br/>
想着哥哥等一下可能会怎么玩弄自己<br/>
腰不自觉扭动兴奋<br/>
手下速度越来越快</p><p>"啊～～～～～～"</p><p>喘息过后<br/>
舔了舔干涩的唇<br/>
双脚大大打开<br/>
眼神迷离诱惑<br/>
就着手上的精液<br/>
把手指探入后穴<br/>
1根 2根 到3根<br/>
失神又充满情欲的双眸 始终看金钟云的方向<br/>
嘴上是毫不掩饰的呻吟声</p><p>"厉旭很熟悉嘛…"</p><p>久没听到的称呼 让金厉旭一时反应不过来</p><p>"嗯？厉旭？"</p><p>金钟云低沉勾人的声音再度响起<br/>
金厉旭才回过神<br/>
看着金钟云的眼神<br/>
他明白了<br/>
哥是接受他了<br/>
他不再只是疼爱的弟弟<br/>
他可以是金钟云的爱人</p><p>"厉旭还没回答我呀<br/>
这么熟悉 自己做过几次呀？"</p><p>"好…好几次了……<br/>
看过哥跟赫宰哥还有希澈哥…<br/>
我…我忍不住…"</p><p>"那你知道成为哥的人 代表甚么吗？"</p><p>"厉旭全身都是哥的<br/>
没有哥的允许 不可以自己碰"</p><p>"那你还要吗？"<br/>
金钟云低哑的在金厉旭耳边讲着</p><p>"知道赫宰为什么被惩罚吧<br/>
我看到你在门外偷看了<br/>
能忍受吗？"</p><p>”可以！！<br/>
我要哥！！<br/>
我早就准备好了 不管是身体还是心里！！"</p><p>金钟云无奈的笑了一下</p><p>"过来 跪好 屁股翘高<br/>
让哥检查扩张得怎么样"</p><p>金厉旭开心的转过身来<br/>
屁股高高翘着对着金钟云</p><p>金钟云三指探了进去<br/>
微微戳弄</p><p>"嗯…还不错…<br/>
不过这程度的话 还是会受伤唷"</p><p>语毕<br/>
手指在里头开始搅动抽插<br/>
不断的四处探索</p><p>"嗯…嗯…啊～～哥～～"</p><p>第一次被自己以外的人玩弄<br/>
还是心心念念的哥哥<br/>
金厉旭只觉得兴奋到不行<br/>
屁股随着金钟云的手前后摆动<br/>
连后穴都不由自主的收缩<br/>
想留住这份快感<br/>
不加掩饰的声音 更是从没间断过<br/>
突然</p><p>"啊～～～～～～～～～"<br/>
跑了调的高音 伴随金厉旭的眼泪一起泄了出来</p><p>金钟云正不断抠弄他的敏感点</p><p>后穴已湿软到不行<br/>
金钟云看扩张的差不多了<br/>
把手抽出来</p><p>最后再问了一次<br/>
"灵九呀 真的不后悔吗？"</p><p>金厉旭转过身<br/>
抱着金钟云的脖子 对着唇用力咬上去</p><p>"不后悔！我爱哥！<br/>
金厉旭爱金钟云<br/>
我想要完全成为哥的人！"</p><p>金钟云捧着金厉旭的脸<br/>
给他一个缠绵至极的深吻<br/>
然后在金厉旭的耳边说</p><p>"那哥…要开始享用囉～"</p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p>厉旭讲完 "我可以"<br/>
好想接恰信一搜呀…………</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>喜欢的话 记得回到lofter留言唷</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>